HP OC  Elèves à Poudlard
by Cleomentine
Summary: Où comment un groupe d'élèves standards à Poudlard vivent les années « Harry Potter ». Venez suivre les aventures de ces nouveaux personnages.
1. Avant propos

**HP OC – Elèves à Poudlard – Avant-propos**

_Et oui, encore une fic sur le monde magique d'Harry Potter ! Faut pas m'en vouloir, c'est ma première et faut dire aussi que je suis vraiment accroc._

_Alors voilà, moi et ma copine Virginie, nous avons créé quelques personnages en les imaginant dans le contexte suivant : comment réagiraient des élèves de Poudlard « lambda » aux années Harry Potter ? Bah oui, tous le monde n'est pas un super héros dans l'âme, n'a pas un mystérieux secret ou un passé torturé ! Mais avec tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, les réactions peuvent être diverses et variées, et ce pour notre plus grand plaisir !_

_Sinon nous avons repris le postulat de base : un groupe de trois élèves va évoluer et grandir au cours des chapitres. Ils seront en interaction directe avec tous les personnages de JK Rowling. Mais attention, je suis une puriste. Donc j'essaye d'être la plus fidèle possible à l'œuvre originale. S'il y a interaction, elle ne le sera que dans la limite du vraissemblable. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'amuse le plus : essayer de caser nos personnages entre les lignes de l'œuvre originale. J'espère que vous vous amuserez à retrouver certaines scènes ou certains passages avec un point de vue différent._

_Sinon j'espère que les personnages vous intéresseront. Ils sont directement inspirés de personnes réels (qui j'espère ne se reconnaitront pas) et aussi de mes propres expériences. Ils ont des qualités bien sûr, mais aussi des tas de défauts. C'est quand même le plus rigolo. Ne vous fiez donc pas à la douceur candide des premières pages. Vous découvrirez très vite leur tempérament une fois lancés dans la jungle de Poudlard._

_Voilà, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions et si vous avez-vous-mêmes des fics avec des personnages originaux, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Je serais ravie de faire un petit clin d'œil par ci par là à mes lecteurs._

_Bonne lecture._


	2. 1A CH1

**HP OC – Elèves à Poudlard**

**Disclaimer**_: Lieux, personnages, trame principale et formules magiques appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les autres personnages sont de moi et Virginie._

**Remerciement**s: _A ma grande Gini, pour toutes ses idées et ses dessins qui m'ont trop aidé ! Et à tous ceux qui liront ma fic et laisseront des reviews._

* * *

**HP OC – Elèves à Poudlard – 1ere année – Ch1**

Dans le jardin d'une petite maison de Weston-super-mare, une fillette était assise sur une vieille balançoire. Elle ne se balançait pas vraiment. Elle laissait plutôt la balançoire osciller doucement entre l'avant et l'arrière. A ses pieds, deux gros chiens, un blanc et un noir, dormaient paisiblement, écrasés par la chaleur de la fin du mois d'août. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Iris. Très brune, les cheveux raides et fins lui tombant aux épaules, elle regardait fixement le sol. Elle était âgée de 11 ans et allait rentrer au collège. En fait, elle rentrait demain au collège. Et c'est ce qui l'angoissait un peu. Elle allait devoir passer son année en pension et ça, c'était une grande nouveauté pour elle. Ne pas voir ses parents avant les prochaines vacances allait être dur, très dur même. Iris secoua la tête pour chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle sauta à bas de la balançoire et prit la direction de la maison. Les deux chiens redressèrent la tête, se levèrent péniblement et suivirent la jeune fille d'un pas peu pressé. En pénétrant dans la maison, Iris fut frappée par l'étrange odeur qui flottait dans l'air. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le spectacle qu'elle vit était pour le moins surprenant. Sa mère et sa petite sœur étaient en pleine préparation d'un grand repas. Toutes les deux avaient mis un tablier et portaient un fichu sur la tête. La table de la cuisine était un véritable bazar. Sa mère se battait pour farcir un poulet et sa petite sœur tentait visiblement de faire un gâteau au chocolat. Et pour tout dire, elle avait autant de chocolat sur elle que dans le moule qu'elle essayait de remplir.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Oh, Iris chérie. Te voilà. Nous sommes en train de préparer le dîner. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton dernier jour à la maison et j'ai bien l'intention de te préparer un festin !

Mais… Maman… tu n'as pas besoin de…

Teuteuteu ! Je veux le faire pour toi. Tu es ma première fille à entrer au collège et à quitter la maison. Je pense qu'il est important qu'on fête cet évènement tous ensemble ce soir."

Iris sourit. Elle aimait tant sa mère. C'était assez amusant de les voir cuisiner ensemble. La mère et la fille se ressemblaient énormément. Rébecca Fifield était mince, avec de longs cheveux châtains clairs qui retombaient en boucles sur ses épaules, de beaux yeux marrons et un sourire communicatif. Sa plus jeune fille Daisy, était son portrait craché. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux mais la petite fille avait quelque chose d'espiègle dans le regard qu'on ne trouvait pas chez sa mère.

T'as vu, Iris, je fais un gâteau au chocolat pour toi. Tu les aimes, hein ?

Pour sûr, je les aime. Merci… Mais… c'est quoi ça?

En trois pas, Iris fut sur sa petite sœur. Elle l'attrapa par le t-shirt et commença à la secouer.

"Maman, elle a mis MON T-shirt! Espèce de petite peste!

Maaaaaannnnnnnmmmaaaannnnn, commença à crier Daisy.

Iris, du calme. Ce n'est qu'un T-shirt.

Mais il est plein de chocolat maintenant!

Daisy a seulement neuf ans. Elle est encore petite. Elle ne savait pas.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait! C'est un véritable démon.

Maaannnnnmmaaaaaan, continuait d'hurler la petite sœur, son aînée la secouant dans tous les sens.

Iris, ça suffit maintenant, dit-elle en séparant ses deux filles. Je laverai ton T-shirt. Le sujet est clos, compris ?.

Mais…

Est-ce que tes bagages sont prêts pour demain?

Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini…

Alors monte dans ta chambre et finis-les. Ta sœur et moi avons encore du travail."

Iris jeta un regard noir à sa petite sœur qui lui répondit en lui tirant la langue. Pour toute réponse, Iris émit un grognement et tourna les talons. En bas de l'escalier, les deux chiens, Rusty et Charleston, l'attendaient en remuant la queue. Iris sourit mais entendit la voix de sa mère dans la cuisine.

"Je ne veux pas voir les chiens là-haut, Iris!"

Iris soupira.

"Je suis désolée, dit-elle aux chiens."

Elle commença à monter les escaliers. Au premier étage, elle ouvrit la première porte sur sa gauche et y entra. Le papier peint de la chambre d'Iris était dans les tons violets. Il y avait un petit lit blanc et confortable, un bureau blanc avec une chaise également blanche, une armoire marron et des étagères plus ou moins poussiéreuses remplies de livres et de peluches. Sur le lit était couché un chat blanc et noir qui miaula lorsqu'Iris entra.

"Hé, Wodka. Toujours en train de dormir?"

La fillette s'allongea sur le lit et commença à jouer avec la queue de son chat. Mais ce n'était pas dans l'humeur de l'animal. Et il lui donna un petit coup de griffe pour le lui faire bien comprendre. Iris ne s'en soucia guère. La tête pleine de pensées et d'angoisses, elle attrapa son chat et commença à le bercer comme un bébé. Le chat se débattait comme il pouvait à coups de sifflement et de tentative d'évasion. Mais la fillette le tenait fermement.

"Est-ce que tu as aussi peur Wodka? Je sais que ça sera dur pour toi aussi. Tu détestes aller dans des endroits que tu ne connais pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là. Nous serons ensemble…"

Vaincu, à moitié étouffé, le chat se laissait faire mais sans montrer son indignation par quelques miaulements aigus. Iris regarda l'énorme malle qui n'était encore qu'à moitié remplie.

"Et bah, je suis pas prête d'avoir fini moi."

Elle commença par ranger son matériel et ses uniformes. Puis ce fut le tour des livres qu'elle avait préalablement triés sur son bureau. Quand elle s'approcha de celui-ci, elle stoppa net. Quelque chose venait d'attirer son regard. Sur le bureau était posée la cage de son rat, Diabolo, une adorable petite créature toute blanche au nez rose. Or Iris venait juste de s'apercevoir que la cage était vide et la porte grillagée grande ouverte. La petite fille, les poings serrés, bouillait de colère. Elle éclata dans un cri :

« Daaaaaaaiiisy ! »

A sept heurs, Iris descendit pour le dîner. Elle avait passé le reste de l'après midi à retourner toute la maison à la recherche de son rat. Sans succès. Sa valise était finalement bouclée et elle était prête, du moins matériellement, à partir. En descendant les escaliers, une drôle d'odeur la saisit en descendant la forçant à mettre sa main sur le nez.

"Maman! C'est quoi cette odeur?"

Dans l'entrée, elle croisa son père qui visiblement était revenu du travail. Il s'était changé et avait passé une tenue plus confortable pour le repas. En voyant sa fille, il haussa les sourcils, mis un doigt sur sa bouche et lui fit un signe de la tête l'invitant à rentrer dans la salle à manger. Sans échanger un mot, ils s'installèrent à table et, résignés, attendaient le début du repas. Si Daisy ressemblait à sa mère, Iris ressemblait vraiment à son père. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns et raides et le même nez un peu retroussé. Par contre Iris possédait de superbes yeux d'un bleu profond alors que son père les avait noirs. La couleur des yeux d'Iris était un mystère pour toute la famille. Aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs de ses parents et grands-parents, personne n'avait les yeux bleus dans la famille. Le mystère restait donc entier.

Lorsque Rébecca entra dans la pièce, les mains chargés d'un plat d'où sortait une fumée noire, le père et la fille échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Daisy suivait sa mère avec un autre plat tout aussi peu appétissant. Une fois sur la table, les mets s'avèrent pires que ce qu'Iris avait imaginé. Le poulet, dont on ne reconnaissait plus que la forme, était littéralement carbonisé, et les petits pois s'étaient transformés en une purée verdâtre. La mère et la fille, souriantes, attendaient les compliments. Embarrassés, Iris et son père regardaient leur assiette. Le père d'Iris se décida finalement à parler :

« Et vous avez fait ça toutes seules ? Et bien… et bien… ça a du vous demander beaucoup de mal.

- Je dois avouer que ça nous a pris toute l'après-midi, mais je suis contente du résultat, annonça fièrement Rébecca.

- Voui, on a fait ça pour Iris, renchérit Daisy en sautillant sur place.

- C'est très gentil. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Merci.

- Bon, et bien découpons ce poulet, qui m'a l'air délicieux, déclara le père d'Iris en se saisissant d'une fourchette et d'un long couteau. »

Rébecca, toujours souriante, arrêta la main de son mari.

« Laisse, William. Je sais que ce n'est pas mangeable.

- Mais non, Becky, je suis sur que ça sera très bon.

- Et moi je te dis que non. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais que c'est raté. Je voulais juste essayer de cuisiner comme des Moldus. C'était pour faire plaisir à Iris. »

Et sans attendre, elle sortit de la poche de son tablier une baguette magique, qu'elle pointa aussitôt sur le poulet.

« Reparo »

Et le tas carbonisé se transforma d'un coup en un délicieux poulet rôti dont s'élevait un délicieux fumet. Elle fit de même avec les petits pois et en profita pour faire apparaître aussi pommes de terres, tomates et salades en tout genre. Daisy battait des mains de joie.

Iris, les larmes aux yeux ne savaient comment réagir. Elle débordait de joie et d'amour pour cette famille qu'elle allait devoir quitter demain.

« Merci, merci à tous les trois, parvint-elle à articuler. »

Tous mangèrent de bon cœur. La petite famille plaisantait et riait dans une ambiance survoltée. Iris avait pourtant un peu de mal à se joindre à l'euphorie générale. Même le délicieux repas devant elle n'y faisait rien. Elle avait une boule dans le ventre qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

« Tu sembles inquiète ma chérie, commença sa mère. Tu te tracasses pour demain ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Poudlard est une école merveilleuse avec un directeur remarquable, où tu apprendras plein de choses et où tu te feras des tas d'amis, déclara William.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Rébecca. J'ai passé des moments formidables là-bas. Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre et à découvrir. Je suis sure que tu t'y plairas.

- Et… et si je ne m'y plais pas. Si je n'ai pas d'amis. Est-ce que je pourrais revenir ici et vivre comme une moldu ?

- Il n'y aucune raison que ça se passe mal ma chérie. Curieuse et brillante comme tu es, je suis sure qu'une fois que tu y seras, tu ne voudras plus partir. Mais si vraiment il y a un problème, tu auras toujours la possibilité de revenir ici.

- Mer… merci.

- Moi aussi je veux aller à Poudlard, affirma Daisy.

- Tu iras plus tard ma chérie.

- Je le sais bien ! Mais comme ça, Iris ne serait pas toute seule ! »

Iris sourit à sa petite sœur. Finalement, elle n'avait pas un si mauvais fond que ça. Un faible couinement la fit sursauter. Et si c'était ?

« Diabolo ! »

La petite fille bondit de sa chaise comme un diable de sa boîte. Le rat tenta de se cacher sous un meuble mais Iris fut plus rapide. Ella attrapa le rat et frotta sa petite tête blanche contre sa joue.

« Te voilà coquin. »

Daisy jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé à sa sœur, puis croisant son regard, détourna les yeux. Iris fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci voyant sa sœur arrivée baissa la tête, attendant la sentence. Les parents, amusés, ne disaient mot.

« Daisy ? C'est toi qui as libéré Diabolo de sa cage ?

- …

- J'ai pas bien entendu ?

- Oui… je voulais juste jouer avec…

- Il faudra que tu fasses plus attention à lui dans l'avenir, car… je te le donne. Tiens, il est à toi !

- A, à moi ?

La petite fille n'en revenait pas. Elle qui s'attendait à une punition, recevait finalement un cadeau.

« Merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! » hurla la petite fille en se jetant dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

Mais Iris gardait son sérieux. Elle n'avait pas fini son testament.

« Papa, maman, je vous confie Rusty et Charleston. Prenez en soin. Il ne faut pas donner trop de croquettes à Rusty parce que ça le rend malade. Et puis Charleston a besoin de beaucoup d'exercices.

- Nous nous occuperons bien d'eux ma chérie.

- Et nous, nous t'enverrons Opéra pour te donner de nos nouvelles, annonça William. »

Opéra était le hibou de ses parents. C'était un excellent messager et un ami fidèle. Iris pouvait être sure de recevoir son courrier dans les meilleurs délais.

« Merci ».

Après ce grand cérémonial, le repas finit dans la bonne humeur générale. Iris se sentait heureuse, comblée et son appréhension commençait lentement à se dissiper. Peu importe ce qui lui arriverait demain à Poudlard. Elle se savait aimée et chérie. Elle était invincible.


	3. 1A CH2

**HP OC – Elèves à Poudlard**

**Disclaimer**_: Lieux, personnages, trame principale et formules magiques appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les autres personnages sont de moi et Virginie._

**Remerciement**s:

- Toujours Gini et ses idées qui me font rebondir

- A **Little Mo** pour ma première review ! Ton petit mot m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur.

- Et à tous ceux qui liront et commenteront ma fic.

* * *

**HP OC – Elèves à Poudlard – 1ere année – Ch2**

Si elle avait bien tenu la main de son père en traversant le mur du quai 9 ¾, une fois sur celui-ci elle ne l'avait pas relâché pour autant. Il régnait un tel état d'agitation sur ce dernier que la petite fille avait l'impression d'être entré dans une fourmilière géante. Les charriots se bousculaient, des élèves plus âgés papotaient, une multitude d'animaux enfermés dans leur cage protestaient et des parents tentaient tant bien que mal de caser les bagages de leur progéniture là où ils pouvaient. Si elle avait eu du mal pour quitter sa mère et sa sœur tout à l'heure, elle savait que la séparation finale avec son père, dernier lien présent avec sa famille, allait être très difficile. Pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre fille à papa. Le Poudlard Express était là devant elle, et il était le premier élément de sa rencontre avec le nouvel univers qu'elle allait devoir affronter.

Son père l'emmena vers une porte d'un wagon qui semblait momentanément vide.

« Tiens, regarde Iris. Il n'y a pas grand monde par ici. »

Il lui monta sa malle et aida la fillette, qui tenait Wodka dans son panier, à grimper dans le wagon.

« Et bien voilà. Nous y sommes. Ca va aller ma fille ?

- Oui, déglutit difficilement Iris. Ca va aller. »

Elle tenta d'afficher un sourire encourageant à son père.

« Bon et bien je vais te laisser t'installer tranquillement, d'accord ? Tu me fais un petit coucou par la fenêtre pour que je vois où tu es placée ? »

Iris hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et serra son père bien fort dans les bras. Ca y est, les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, mais ça irait, elle le savait. Elle fit un dernier signe de la main à son père, et pénétra dans le couloir qui menait aux compartiments, son chat sous le bras, et trainant sa malle par derrière. La progression dans le couloir était difficile. Des élèves discutaient allègrement, d'autres se poursuivaient en rigolant. Les premiers compartiments qu'elle croisa étaient déjà remplis d'élèves plus âgés. Il n'était donc pas question pour elle qu'elle se joigne à eux. Un autre n'était rempli que de trois garçons, un blond au visage pâle entouré de deux autres beaucoup plus grands et costauds, mais à leurs ricanements et à leur timbre de voix, Iris su tout de suite qu'il ne fallait mieux pas rentrer, et ce pour sa propre sécurité. Encore un groupe de filles plus âgées gloussant et pouffant, puis deux jeunes garçons, un brun avec des lunettes et un roux beaucoup trop bruyant à son gout, et qui étaient en si grande conversation qu'Iris ne se senti pas de d'incruster. Finalement, elle passa la tête dans un compartiment où un grand type était seul assis.

« Bon, se dit-elle, va falloir que je me lance à un moment ou un autre. »

« Est-ce que je peux m'installer ? demanda-t-elle au garçon du compartiment. »

Celui-ci répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme livre qui aurait assommé n'importe qui se le prendrait sur la tête.

« Et bah dis donc, s'ils nous obligent à lire des livres comme ça pendant les vacances, c'est pas gagné, songeait Iris en le regardant. »

Elle glissa sa malle sur la banquette d'en face, Wodka dans sa cage en équilibre dessus et s'installa près de la fenêtre. Grimpant sur la banquette, elle ouvrit le haut de la vitre pour faire un signe à son père. Celui-ci, la repérant, s'approcha pour faire un dernier adieu à sa fille.

« Nous t'enverrons Opera dans la semaine. Fais bien attention à toi d'accord ?

- Promis Papa. »

Le train commençait à démarrer. Son père marcha quelques secondes sur le quai à sa hauteur lui faisant des signes, puis le train prenant de la vitesse, il s'arrêta. Iris vit ainsi sa silhouette rétrécir progressivement, et bientôt il ne fut plus qu'un point. Ca y est. Elle était partie. Elle soupira un grand coup, et se rassit sans légèreté aucune sur la banquette. Le grand type, installé près de la porte du compartiment lui jeta un haussement de sourcil interrogatif. C'était un garçon massif, les cheveux châtains avec une tête de poupon. Il portait des vêtements moldus et ne possédait comme bagage qu'une énorme valise qu'il avait réussi à caser sur le porte-bagages au-dessus des banquettes.

« Pas très bavard mon voisin. Le voyage risque d'être long, pensa-t-elle. »

C'est à ce moment qu'une petite fille poussa la porte du compartiment. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe jaune africaine, ses cheveux nattés étant finis par des perles multicolores. La pauvre semblait avoir une demi-douzaine de bagages avec elle.

« Ouf… Je… je peux m'installer ici ? S'il vous plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Iris. »

Le grand type avait répondu une fois de plus par un hochement de tête, et était retourné se cacher derrière son livre. Son voisin ne semblant pas vouloir aider la nouvelle venue, Iris bondit de son siège et commença à essayer de trouver de la place pour tous les bagages. Une fois installée, la petite fille vint s'asseoir près de la fenêtre en face d'Iris.

« Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de m'avoir aidé. »

Elle s'exprimait avec une voix de petite souris dans un anglais irréprochable, avec cependant un léger accent.

« Mais de rien, répondit Iris. Au fait, je m'appelle Iris. Et c'est ma première année à Poudlard. Toi aussi ?

- Oui aussi. Je suis arrivée hier à Londres. En fait c'est la première fois que je voyage. Je… ça fait bizarre de se retrouver ici.

- Oui c'est vrai. Ca fait surtout un peu peur. Papa et maman m'ont raconté beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer que tout cela va bientôt devenir réel. En fait, on n'utilise pas trop la magie à la maison. Nous habitons un quartier moldu.

- Ooooh, c'est dingue ! Je crois pas que je pourrais ! Ca doit être trop bizarre. Moi, mes parents l'utilisent tout le temps et j'ai trop hâte de pouvoir essayer moi aussi.

- Bah je sais pas. Pour moi c'est normal que les deux cohabitent. Mes grands-parents paternels sont moldus, et j'ai des amies moldues.

- Chez moi, tous le monde est sorcier. Mes parents, mes grands-parents, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins, enfin tous le monde. Et nous habitons un village où il n'y a que des sorciers.

- C'est vrai ? Alors oui, ils doivent tous beaucoup utiliser la magie.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit mon nom. Je m'appelle Nadia. »

Les petites filles commencèrent alors une conversation à bâtons rompus dans lequel se mélangeaient magie, météo, famille, inventions moldues, animaux et bien d'autres choses encore. Elles furent interrompues plusieurs heures plus tard par le bruit de la porte coulissante du compartiment qui laissa apparaitre une dame souriante poussant un chariot.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? »

Les jeunes filles bondirent de leur siège et se précipitèrent de suite vers le chariot. Elles bousculèrent au passage leur compagnon de voyage dont les jambes prenaient beaucoup de place. Mais cela ne parut pas le toucher. Au contraire, il releva les yeux de son livre et commença à regarder avec beaucoup d'intérêt les jeunes filles qui semblaient vouloir dévaliser le chariot.

« Ooooh des chocogrenouilles ! s'exclama Nadia. J'en trouve si rarement chez moi ! Tu sais que les cartes font l'objet d'un véritable trafic là-bas. Mon grand-frère a un ami qui a réussi à vendre une carte pour plus de 10 mornilles. Et ce n'était même pas une carte rare.

- C'est pas possible ! Alors que c'est si facile de s'en procurer en Angleterre ! Oh regarde, il y a aussi des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Je vais en prendre deux boîtes, Madame.

- Et bien moi, je vais vous prendre 10 chocogrenouilles.

- C'est pas un peu beaucoup ? Tu vas être malade si tu manges tout ça.

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me fais juste une réserve. »

Les deux fillettes payèrent leurs friandises et revinrent s'asseoir à leur place.

« Tu veux quelque chose mon garçon ? »

Le grand type secoua négativement la tête et la dame referma la porte avant de partir pour le compartiment suivant. Les deux filles, dans leur coin, dévoraient leurs bonbons en riant de bon cœur. Soudain, une chocogrenouille, un peu plus vive que les autres, bondit brutalement de sa boîte et alla se poser sur le livre de leur voisin. Celui-ci lâcha son livre et se leva brutalement, pris de panique. Iris ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le jeune garçon. »

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire au vu de sa taille, il possédait une voix toute fluette, une voix de petit garçon.

« Désolée, rougit Nadia. Elle m'a échappé. »

Le jeune garçon saisit la grenouille entre ses doigts et la regarda avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Tiens, elle ne bouge plus. On dirait maintenant un chocolat normal.

- Mais c'est normal… commença Nadia de plus en plus rouge. »

La jeune fille pensait en effet que le garçon essayait de se moquer d'elle. Et ça la mettait très mal à l'aise. Iris, en revanche, n'eut pas la même impression.

« Attends, tu n'as jamais vu de chocogrenouille de ta vie ?

- Euh…

- T'es en quelle année ? »

Le grand garçon déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête.

« En première année. »

Nadia resta bouche-bée par la surprise. Ce type si grand était en première année ? Soit il était attardé, soit il avait mangé trop de soupe quand il était petit. Iris haussa les sourcils et continua son interrogatoire.

« Alors tu as onze ans comme nous ?

- Oui… en fait je vais pas tarder à les avoir.

- J'imagine que tes parents doivent être des moldus ?

- Des moldus ? Ah oui, tu veux dire des gens sans pouvoir magique. Oui, c'est ça. J'ai essayé de lire ce que je pouvais sur le monde de la magie, mais j'ai beaucoup de retard. »

Il tendit à Iris l'énorme livre qui était par terre. Elle le prit, mais de ses deux mains.

« Ouaaaaah, l'Histoire de Poudlard ! T'en as du courage !

- Bah… c'est juste pour pas avoir l'air trop débile par rapport à ceux qui viennent de familles de sorciers. Déjà que je passe pas inaperçu… »

Iris ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à Nadia. Effectivement, avec la taille et la carrure qu'il avait pour son âge, il aurait du mal à passer inaperçu parmi les premières années. Le garçon tendit la chocogrenouille baladeuse à Nadia.

« Tiens, j'ai compris ce que c'était maintenant.

- Oooh, mais non, je t'en prie, garde-la.

- Tiens, je te dis, tu as dit que tu les aimais beaucoup.

- Non non, elle est pour toi.

- Allez, Nadia te le propose de bon cœur. Et puis si tu veux tout connaître du monde de la magie, il faut que tu fasses l'expérience des chocogrenouilles !

- Bon, et bien merci.

- Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Théod… Ted. Ted Austen.

- Moi, c'est…

- Iris, je sais. Et toi, c'est Nadia. Je vous ai entendu discuter vous savez.

- Tu… tu écoutais notre conversation ? demanda Nadia timidement.

- Désolé, dit Ted en se grattant la tête. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher…

C'est à ce moment qu'une fillette brune aux cheveux touffus ouvrit vivement la porte. Elle portait déjà sa robe de sorcier et elle avait des dents plus que proéminentes.

« Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu le crapaud de Neville ? Il l'a perdu.

- Bah non, pas vu de crapaud, répondit Iris.

- Ca doit être un crapaud baladeur comme celui-ci, dit Ted en montrant la chocogrenouille qu'il tenait toujours entre les doigts. »

Nadia et Iris rirent de bon cœur. Mais ça n'amusa visiblement pas la jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui haussa les sourcils avec un air d'agacement.

« Bon et bien, si vous la voyez, prévenez-moi. Au fait vous devriez vous habiller, parce qu'on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- D'accord. Merci, répondit Iris.

- Pas de quoi. »

La jeune fille partie, Iris et Nadia se mirent à regarder Ted fixement. Innocent, celui-ci mangeait sa grenouille tout en descendant sa valise. Sentant le regard des jeunes filles, il ne comprit tout d'abord pas.

« On aimerait se changer Ted.

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Attendez, je prends mes affaires et je vais dans les toilettes, dit-il en rougissant. »

Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs si prestement, que les fillettes ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler. Et tandis que Nadia sortait sa robe de sorcier de sa valise, Iris réfléchissait. Ils arrivaient donc à Poudlard. L'anxiété qu'elle avait eu en début de matinée semblait finalement disparue. Elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer deux autres premières années et qui plus est, très gentils. Oui, elle s'était déjà fait des amis.

« Poudlard, nous voilà !»


End file.
